In general, a conventional liquid cooling system is formed by connecting a plurality of pipelines with a liquid cooling block, a pump, a cooling module (such as a liquid cooling rack) and a storage tank, and the liquid cooling block is in contact with a heat generating component for dissipating the heat generated by the heat generating component, and the internal structure of the liquid cooling block includes a hollow chamber containing a plurality of fins installed therein and provided for assisting the liquid cooling block to absorb the heat generated by the heat generating component quickly, and dissipating the heat by a working liquid that flows in the chamber, so as to achieve the heat dissipation effect.
However, the working fluid flows rapidly in the liquid cooling block, so that the working fluid is always discharged out of the liquid cooling block before having a good heat exchange in the chamber. As a result, the heat exchange efficiency is low.
In view of the aforementioned problem, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the problem of the prior art effectively.